


Things you didn’t say at all

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Things You Said - Emerald Knights [3]
Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2 souls in one body, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kira has a tail don't @ me, aka Hadrian is stuck in Abnar's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Context: After Kira summons Hadrian to be her ghost-teacher, Abnar attempts to banish him, but it reflects and instead Hadrian's soul winds up trapped in Abnar's body.No one is pleased by this solution, least of all Onyx who has recently arrived at Emerald.





	Things you didn’t say at all

**Author's Note:**

> Context: After Kira summons Hadrian to be her ghost-teacher, Abnar attempts to banish him, but it reflects and instead Hadrian's soul winds up trapped in Abnar's body.   
> No one is pleased by this solution, least of all Onyx who has recently arrived at Emerald.

_Emerald Knight Complex. 2027_

The room was chilly. A stagnant cold that sunk into the very flesh and rooted itself in the bones. It did not come from an air conditioner turned up to high, or even from the weather. Outside it was lovely, the sun was rising, deep hues of orange and pink lighting up the sky. Inside, however it was freezing. The sort of cold brought on by pure unmitigated hatred. Hadrian wanted to sigh, to shift restlessly and cross his arms. Such a thing was not possible though, this was not his body and its real owner was holding himself as tight as a wooden plank. Across the room the source of all this chaos, lounged in an armchair, the picture of insouciance. Long black hair barely restrained by a collection of pink hairclips. Thick lashes that hung low over his gray eyes, tanned skin, full lips, and a smirk to infuriate the calmest of men. He was good looking, a fact that was not helped by his half-dressed state.

Hadrian sighed mentally again, wishing that he could reach out and fix that loose collar, perhaps even tug it over that narrow shoulder it kept falling off. His host sighed gustily, and he felt the pinch of nails as the magician clenched his fists. The door slammed open, bouncing off the wall with a resounding crack. The last two members of this meeting strode in, or more accurately one stomped in and the other was hauled in like a disobedient cat. Clearly, his host-

_< <Abnar!>>_

Hadrian rolled his eyes again, before continuing his train of thought despite the interruption. _< <Clearly, you think the same. I can feel you trying not to smile,>>_ he thought at the Crystal Magician. 

<< _Using my name is the least you could do_ ,>> Abnar thought back, his mental personal even went as far as to turn up its nose, before it turned away, glaring at the newcomers.

Hadrian sunk deeper into the mental plane, his form shifted as it did, the clink of chains loud in his ears. He watched as Wellan, the current Knight-Commander, shoved young Kira forwards. The girl caught herself neatly and hissed at him her ears practically flat against her head. Her tail lashed angrily. Hadrian could not find it within himself to blame her, if her dress was anything to go by, she’d been pulled straight from her bed. The princess fixed her clothing with several muttered words, unfit for a young lady to utter. That done, she sulkily cast herself into an empty chair, curling up there like a grumpy kitten.

There was a long moment of silence, the renegade king and the knight-commander attempting to disembowel each other with their eyes. Eventually, Onyx tossed his head and looked away. Wellan turned his glare onto them. Hadrian felt his host stiffen further.

“Is he still in there?” Wellan growled.

“Yes,” Abnar said, “research into finding a method to extract him as been inconclusive.”

Wellan gave a nod, his eyes growing colder, without looking away from Abnar he spoke again, “Have you discovered a way to fix your screw-up, girl?” He asked. Kira flinched at his words, and she sunk further into the chair.

Hadrian bristled instinctively, for all her faults Kira was still one of _his_ descendants. There had been no need for that tone.

“Don’t speak to her like that,” Onyx said. He remained unperturbed even as every other eye swung to him in surprise.

_< <What is he playing at?>>_ Abnar’s thoughts pressed into him, and Hadrian shrugged back. Taking advantage, he swept his own gaze over his friend, noting the faint lines around his eyes and the way his tongue swept out to lick his lips. _< <Focus!>>_ Abnar snapped, disgusted. Hadrian pulled back long enough to glare at the magician, but when he turned his attention back on Onyx the latter was staring straight at him. Hatred brewing darkly in his eyes, but for a moment he saw a flash of warmth. _Oh_ , Hadrian thought. _Of course._

_< <Of course, what?>>_ Abnar sounded exasperated.

_< <Nothing you need to worry about,>>_ Hadrian replied. He retreated from the magician’s questioning, shutting him out as best he could.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Wellan was saying, “your presence here is by lucky circumstance. You are no more welcome than a cockroach would be.”

“So poetic,” Onyx hummed, “fortunately for you my presence is much more beneficial. Isn’t it, magician?” His head tilted mockingly, and a mental image flung itself into their heads. Kira yelped. Wellan snarled. Abnar recoiled with an outraged cry. Hadrian for his part turned red, the memory of that _kiss_ , surging to the front of his mind. He blinked it away, surprised to find himself in control of the body. “Old friend,” Onyx purred, he flickered, appearing in front of Hadrian in a careless flaunt of magic. His hands reached up to gently cup his face, gray eyes glistening.

“Nice hair accessories,” Hadrian replied, already the magician was fighting for control of his body, but the former king pushed him back without much effort. “You’ve caused much chaos again,” he continued softly. “has it been worth it?”

Onyx smiled up at him, baring his sharp teeth. To some the gesture might have been threatening, but Hadrian knew better, even now the renegade’s eyes were crinkling and a dimple had appeared in his cheek. It was stupidly endearing, and Hadrian felt his disapproval soften. “Must you always be so careless,” he muttered and gave in to the urge to rearrange Onyx’s clothing. The latter leaned into his hands, still smiling that wolfish grin.

“If that self-centered magical maggot begs nicely, I’ll drag him out of his bondage,” Onyx said.

“It was his body originally,” Hadrian said, finished with their task is hands came to rest on the smaller man’s shouders. 

“You need a body as well, one much sturdier than this one.” Fingers flexed against Hadrian’s cheeks, sharp nails digging into the flesh. Hadrian felt no pain, though Abnar must of for his thrashing redoubled.

“I’m a ghost far past its prime,” Hadrian tried again, “I’m of no use to this world.”

Onyx frowned at him, words swimming in his gaze but he spoke none of them. He had always been that way, silent about the important facts, unless forced to anger, and then it always exploded out of him leaving broken bodies in its wake.

“That’s not true!”

As one they turned. Kira had recovered from her embarrassment and was now standing in the armchair. “That’s not true,” she repeated. “You are very useful to me. I told you, I need your help!”

“To become a Squire,” Hadrian reminded her, “which you have become, have you not?”

The 10-year-old shrugged mutinously. “Doesn’t mean I don’t need your help still, Uncle Wellan is going to kick me out for sure!” She gestured towards the knight, who had been surprisingly silent through this debacle.

“No, he will not,” Onyx said, the cloth with which he had bound the knight-commander grew tighter.

“Onyx,” Hadrian scolded, but a smile was fighting its way onto his lips. “You shouldn’t turn people into burritos.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, ghost,” Onyx replied. He bit his lip, seemingly struggling to form words, but they were not given the opportunity to emerge.

Abnar had chosen that moment to wrest back control of his body, and he sent the renegade flying with a vicious shove. Onyx landed hard on the ground, and immediately rolled to his feet, his sword appearing in his hand, but even as he did chains were wrapping around his ankles. He struck at them, snarling, and rolling away under the table.

_< <Magician.>>_ Hadrian snapped reaching out to grasp at Abnar’s wrist. _< <Stop! You cannot defeat him!>>_

_< <Killing him would be blessing on the lands_,>> Abnar replied, but he did not set the table on fire. Instead he turned his attention on freeing Wellan. The latter burst out of confinement, red in the face, and eyes glowing disturbingly.

“He is gone,” Abnar said grumpily. “This was a waste of time.” He strode from the room despite Hadrian’s protests.


End file.
